


Gawain

by skywaterblue



Series: West Wing Daemon Drabbles [6]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, West Wing
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Daemons, Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been working on this campaign for seventeen days, fourteen hours and three minutes and you haven't asked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gawain

Something nagged at him. Gawain preened nervously on his shoulder. They stopped stuffing literature into envelopes and looked up at Josh and Alitha.

"What? I know it sucks, I tried to get an intern to..."

Sam looked at his boss - his friend. "No. Just. I've been working on this campaign for seventeen days, fourteen hours and three minutes and you haven't asked."

"I haven't asked... what?"

"My daemon."

"What about him?"

"He's male?"

Josh tilted his head, "Yeah?"

Sam sat back on his knees, and realized that Josh hadn't noticed. His daemon was a robin and Josh hadn't noticed.


End file.
